A Cry in the Night
by IndigoXsoul
Summary: SG-1 finds a girl on a planet whose mind seems to be altered, she is afraid of everyone, except Janet!
1. Chapter 1

A Cry in the Night

Chapter 1

"Daniel, remind me why we're here again?" Jack called impatiently to the archaeologist who was absorbed in translating scribbles on a wall. Daniel walked over to Jack studying his notebook. His eyebrows knit together and he looked at Jack and Teal'c excitement in his eyes.

"Jack this is amazing." Daniel was still absorbed in his notebook. Jack peered over Daniel's shoulder to find what was so interesting; his eyebrows flew to the top of his head in mock interest as he stared at the markings in Daniel's writing pad. He looked at Daniel and said sarcastically:

"Yeah, real amazing Danny boy!" Daniel gave Jack an annoyed glare then changed expressions and started ranting unintelligibly

"NreallyjckthisplanethasnorecordofGoldinvsin!"

"Daniel, say again, in ENGLISH!" Jack said with a flabbergasted look at Teal'c who raised his eyebrow. Daniel sighed deeply and tried to regain his composure, then tried again

"No, really Jack, It is amazing, this planet has no record of Goa'uld invasion!" Jack looked at Daniel with his withering 'and this is significant how?' look.

"How is this significant Daniel Jackson?" Jack raised his eyebrows and gestured gratefully to Teal'c who nodded his head at him. Daniel sighed again _why does Jack have to be so clueless?_

"Actually Sam has her own theory… Weren't you guys listening to the briefing this morning?" Jack waged his head as if he didn't know the answer to Daniels question. _And the answer to that dumb question would be no._ Daniel thought ruefully.

"Carter?" Jack inquired the busy scientist who was punching in symbols on her doohickey.

"Sir this planet has traces of naquada on it." Just as the words came out of Carter's mouth the gate began dialing in. O'Neil went into full military mode and everyone ducked behind a log and gazed down the cliff as the gate whooshed open. Five Jaffa came parading through carrying a large metal box between them

"So Daniel, this planet hasn't been invaded?" Jack gave an exasperated sigh as Daniel imitated a goldfish for a few seconds.

"Sir, there might be naquada in that box." Carter offered.

"Might?" Jack asked, he didn't want to get into a fight over… whatever it was if he didn't have to.

"It would be likely." Teal'c said backing Sam up. Jack looked at Carter and Teal'c with an 'I hope your right' look and started barking orders.

"Carter, you and Daniel take the left group, Teal'c and I'll take right." The three nodded and split up into two groups circling the Jaffa like hawks. Jack gave the signal, and they engaged the Jaffa, taking them completely by surprise. The fight was over in a few minutes and Carter ran over to the box she studied it for a moment then pressed some buttons, it opened automatically. As soon as it did Carter took a step back and her jaw dropped to the ground. Daniel ran over to see what the matter was and as he took a look at the contents he too looked shocked. Jack and Teal'c made their way over to the two. They peered into the box and couldn't believe their eyes. Inside, curled up in a tight ball was a petite ten-year-old girl. She was unconscious and breathing. Wearing a beautiful turquoise dress with a necklace made of cord and a single cowry shell. Her long lashes were curled up gently on her cheeks and her wavy auburn lay on her back like a cape.

"So it wasn't Naquada the Jaffa were bringing to the Goa'uld," Carter choked out unable to finish. Daniel spoke up.

"It was a host."

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel stood in the elevator with Sam and pushed the button for level 21, they had brought the girl back in the box, afraid that if they took her out she would be injured. Dr. Warner had given them their examinations while Janet had took the girl into an observation cell and checked her vitals. She had appeared to be in perfect health.

"Well of course," Jack had mumbled under his breath "why would the Goa'uld choose a sick host?" an hour later Janet had called in to Sam's lab saying that SG-1 should get down to the girl's cell. Now Daniel was worried.

"I hope she's okay." He said suddenly. Sam nodded in agreement as the two met Teal'c and Jack in the hallway.

"I just hope it's important, I'm in the middle of running tests on the…container we found her in." Janet met them in the hall, then led them to the gray concrete cell, as they looked through the observation window they saw the girl, bunched up in one corner of the cell, her head in her hands.

"She just woke up, she started screaming when one of the nurses came into the room, the nurse came and got me, we've administered some sedative to help her calm down."

"Why doesn't that surprise me…?" Daniel mused, looking at the girl with a concerned expression. Janet and Sam looked at him inquiringly.

"Well, for all she knows she's in a Goa'uld fortress and we are going to make her a host." He explained. A look of understanding dawned in Janet's eyes.

"Daniel maybe you should go in and talk to her, if she speaks a different language you can make her understand that we don't want to hurt her." Daniel looked a little unsure about this,

"I'll try…" Daniel and Janet walked into the small cell; the girl looked up a look of terror in her eyes. She started to scream, she just sat there holding her head and screaming, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll leave…" Daniel said above the girl's hysteric screaming. Janet nodded, though she had no idea what she was going to do. The girl dove toward Janet snuggling up to her, sobbing and laying her head down on Janet's lap. Janet didn't know what to make of this, but she held the girl, tenderly stroking her hair, and looking up at Sam, looking at her and the girl with a surprised expression. Janet shrugged; she couldn't understand why the girl trusted her so much, yet screamed when anyone else came near. The girl looked up at her with sad blue eyes,

"I-I don't want to hurt anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Wow that was weird!_ Daniel thought to himself as he exited the concrete cell. _Something was in my mind, I can't explain it, it just…wierded me out, like there was a presence, which knew it wasn't supposed to be there. I could almost see someone looking for a door in my mind, trying to leave._ Daniel was officially creeped when he heard the screams of the girl subside after he left. He could not explain it. He knew he had no reason to be, but he still was. It felt like an invasion of his privacy, somehow, he knew whatever had been in his mind had access to all his memories and feelings. He was so deep in thought about it that he didn't hear Sam come up behind him.

"Daniel?" Daniel jumped and let out a cry, Sam looked surprised at his look of relief when he saw her.

"Daniel, are you ok?" She asked following him down the hall with concern written all over her face.

"Huh? Oh-oh, yeah I'm fine. How is the girl?" Sam still looked at Daniel like he had three eyes, but she answered him

"She dived for Janet and snuggled up with her, but neither of us knows why; by all rights she should be as afraid of Janet as she was of you."

"Yeah…" Daniel looked off into space and nearly ran into a passing technician. Sam steadied him and guided him in the opposite direction, towards the infirmary. Daniel didn't even notice.

"I think we should have Janet look you over…" Daniel cut her off with an 'I'm perfectly fine' look. It was a look Sam knew well.

"No, you are not, come on." She led him into the elevator and pushed the button for level 21. "What's the matter?" Daniel didn't answer her again, he was lost in memories and thought, until a new voice spoke,

"Sam, Daniel, what's wrong?"The petite doctor rounded the corner of the other infirmary door and sat Daniel on one of the beds. She pulled out her penlight. _Argh! Not the penlight!_ Daniel became officially annoyed every time she pointed that toy of hers at him.

"Daniel's been a little, I don't know, out of it, ever since he left the observation cell."

Sam informed, Daniel gave her his best death glare.

"Daniel?"Janet gave him her half concerned half 'you'd better tell me or I'll make you tell me' look. Daniel sighed, he had nothing to lose, weirder things had happened.

"As soon as I entered that room, and the girl looked at me, all I could think about were her eyes. I felt a presence, in my head. It's gone now, but it still creeps me out." Sam looked confused and gave a good luck sign to Janet, then left. Janet looked at him and squinted, she was thinking about it.

"As soon as she looked at you, you felt a…presence in your mind?"Daniel nodded. Janet turned to one of her nurses.

"Lela, I want X-rays and a cat scan of the girl SG-1 brought back!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"_As soon as I entered that room, and the girl looked at me, all I could think about were her eyes. I felt a presence in my head. It's gone now, but it still creeps me out." Sam looked confused and gave a 'good luck' look to Janet. Janet looked at him and squinted, she was thinking about it._

"_As soon as she looked at you, you felt a…presence in your mind?" she repeated, Daniel nodded. Janet turned to one of her nurses._

"_Lela, I want X-rays and a cat scan of the girl SG-1 brought back!" _

Chapter 4

"Janet what's wrong?" Daniel trotted to keep up with Janet's quick footsteps, for a woman of her size she certainly walked quickly!

"Call a briefing with General Hammond!" She ordered glancing up at him, she then hurried down the hallway leaving Daniel with his mouth permanently glued into an 'o'. A few hours later General Hammond, SG-1, Janet sat down to their meeting.

"Dr Frasier what is going on?" Apparently the general was as confused as everyone else.

"We finished with the Cat- Scan of the girls brain." The other occupants looked at her expectantly.

"Her cat-scan is very similar to Charlie's." she said quietly. Daniel blinked; Sam looked at Jack, who had just taken a sharp breath.

"Wait a minute doc; we're talking about another Reetou kid? Jack fairly shouted.

"What would the Goa'uld do with another…'Reetou Kid'?" Sam asked.

"Is she another clone?" Daniel asked. Janet shook her head,

"I'm not sure that the answer to the colonel's question is yes, and maybe Teal'c would know the answer to Sam's question," Janet replied nodding toward Teal'c, who as usual had said nothing. "And no, she's not another clone." Jack gave a sigh of relief.

"So no sending her off to get a snake in her head?" Janet shook her head.

"At least not until we know more about her, but I don't think that will be necessary."

"O.K. people, we'll rejoin in 24 hours, dismissed."

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Janet sighed as she studied the cat-scan in her office; she just wasn't coming up with anything else.

"Dr Frasier, Ma'am?" Janet looked up to see one of her nurses in the doorway, with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes Brenda?"

"She started screaming again Ma'am."

"Alright, administer some sedative, I'll be right there." The nurse nodded and walked down the hallway. Janet took one more look at the cat-scan in front of her then followed the nurse. A look of horror spread on Janet's face as they neared the cell, the screams were different from the girl's norm, they were terrified, almost animal-like. Janet looked at her nurse for an explanation. The nurse just shrugged,

"Must be a nightmare Ma'am, we can't wake her up." Janet nodded to the SF who opened the door. The girl was curled up in a fetal position, her head buried in her arms. She was asleep, but her screams shook the walls. She was trembling violently, and her forehead and clothes were soaked in sweat. Janet rushed to her side and drew the girl into a hug. The girl jerked awake, and her screams died down into sobs, then silent crying as she rocked back and forth in Janet's arms. She still was trembling, though it wasn't as bad as it was before. Janet just kept holding her, stroking her hair, and whispering comforting nonsense. Her thoughts went back to when Cassie had just begun to live with her, and she would have nightmares every night, about the plague that had struck her planet. The girl sniffled, and then whispered:

"Don't go." Janet's heart melted.

"I won't, what's your name?"

"Lizzy."

"Hi, Lizzy."

"She's not here, is she?" Lizzy asked with a tinge of fright in her voice.

"Who?"

"Niirti."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here it is! Sorry for the long delay, but I've been really busy these past few weeks. BTW this chapter has Dan/Jan ship in it so if you don't like that then you can skip and not really miss anything, this chapter is written for all those Dan/Jan shippers out there, Including Me!_

Chapter 5

Janet almost jumped at the mention of the one Goa'uld she hated the most.

"No, no she's not here, your safe." Janet's thoughts were reeling. Could this be another one of Niirti's experiments? Why would she want a host with an increased awareness? Lizzy snuggled up to Janet and presently, was sleeping again. An SF helped Janet get Lizzy up on the bed. Janet returned to her office once she was sure the girl wouldn't have more nightmares. She thought for a minute, and then went to find Daniel.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Janet found Daniel in the cafeteria, nursing a cup of coffee. She got a cup of coffee herself, and then sat down next to him.

"Hey Janet… What's wrong?" Daniel looked at her with loving concern in his big blue eyes. He set his cup of coffee down and touched her arm. "Janet?"

"It's Niirti again Daniel." Janet whispered. Daniel looked surprised. His mouth dropped open.

"It's another one of her…experiments?" Janet nodded, her eyes looked misty. Daniel drew Janet into a comforting hug.

"Daniel, it's just like Cassie, who knows, maybe Niirti wiped out her planet, or maybe she kept Lizzie in a laboratory and… ran tests on her. It's unthinkable what she might have been through." Daniel put a finger on her lips and shushed her.

"Hey, it's ok, she's safe now." He held Janet closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

SGCSGCSGCSGC

Jack headed down to the cafeteria, He wanted some pie, and maybe a certain Major would be down there gorging herself on blue Jell-O. He was convinced that the cooks made that stuff just for her. She was the only one who actually ate it. He almost got through the door but stopped himself. The Doc and Spacemonkey were in there. Janet looked like she had been crying. Daniel was holding her gently. Since when did the Doc break down in front of Danny? Since when did Danny hold the Doc like... THAT? Jack backed out of the door and walked back to his room muttering

"I'm not getting all my memos!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Janet walked down the hallway that was becoming almost more familiar than the way to her infirmary. She didn't hear any screams, maybe Lizzie was asleep. She sighed enjoyed the peace and quiet. Daniel followed close behind her. He noticed the silence too. He hoped this was a good sign. Janet walked through the door of the observation room above the cell, she was surprised to see Lizzie, wide eyed staring around the room. She and Daniel just watched for about ten minutes. Suddenly, Lizzie began to sing, it was a beautiful sound. Lizzie had a beautiful voice for a twelve year old.

"_Ashira la do nai ki ga-oh ga-ai_."

Daniel leaned forward with a shocked expression on his face,

"It's Hebrew… Amazing… an old hymn found on a tablet by the red sea. It means 'I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously." Janet barely paid attention to Daniel, for goodness sake, Lizzie was _singing_!

"_Ashira la do nai ki ga-oh ga-ai." _Lizzie's voice was stronger now. "_Mi cha mocha be-elim adounai."_

Daniel automatically translated, lost in what he was hearing. The song enraptured Janet, and a smile spread across her face. "Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial."

"_Mi ka mocha ne dar bakodesh."_Lizzie was singing loudly now, the song speeding up with each verse. It was the first time Janet had seen her smile. Daniel nodded his head, "Who is like You, majestic in holiness."

"_Na chi tah v'-chas d'-cha am zu ga-lata_, _Na chi tah v'-chas d'-cha am zu gala-ta_." Janet looked at Daniel, "In Your love, You lead the people you have redeemed." Janet finally pieced it together, Lizzie was celebrating that she wasn't being held by Niirti anymore!

"_Ashira, Ashira, Ashira_." Lizzie was singing at the top her lungs, she went on to repeat the beginning. Daniel looked at Janet in amazement. "She's Hebrew." Janet shot him a 'no, duh' look. Daniel excused himself for a cup of coffee. Janet started toward the door into the cell, Lizzie turned and smiled as Janet walked in.

"Your name is Hebrew too!" That stopped Janet in her tracks, how did Lizzie know her first name?

"How did you know that?" Lizzie looked puzzled at that question.

"Um, I don't know, I just…knew. It's one of the few things that I can read in your mind."

Janet was feeling a little creeped.

"Ex-excuse me?"Lizzie started to look worried.

"Somehow, I don't get overloaded when you come near me, it's like you have a natural block."

Janet sat down next to Lizzie.

"Can you tell me more?"

"She gave me the ability to read minds, but, I can't block anything from entering my mind. So when another person comes close to me my mind gets an overload trying to process two thought patterns."

_That's why she screamed every time someone else came into the room…_

"Is there any way you can fix me?" Lizzie looked at Janet hopefully.

"I don't know Lizzie."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Unscheduled offworld activation." Sam raced to the gateroom.

"Who is it?"

"Tok'ra." The technician replied.

"It's about time!" Jack cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Open the Iris!"

Jacob and Martuph emerged from the event horizon. Followed by two more Tok'ra carrying a box.

"Dad!" Sam and Jacob hugged for a second then parted. "Martuph." She acknowledged the two other Tok'ra with a nod.

"You requested the healing device Major Carter?" Martuph gestured toward the box.

"Yes, thank you for coming. Can the Tok'ra heal a mind alteration?"

Jacob closed his eyes and dropped his head. Selmak emerged

"Our ability to heal depends on the alteration." Sam motioned for them to follow her.

The little group entered the observation area. Janet was administering some sedative to help Lizzie sleep through the procedure.

"One of Niirti's experiments. She is able to read people's minds. But she can't stop another thought pattern from entering her head, so her brain is overloaded trying to process both."

Selmak's brow furrowed. Martuph spoke up.

"Then Niirti's experiment has been completed. All she needs is a Symbiote to correct the matter. It would be able to sort out which brain pattern it wanted to read. Both symbiote and host would have the ability to read minds."

Jack put up his hands in protest. Sam stopped him.

"Would it be possible to heal her with the device instead?"

"It would be very difficult to correct the problem, seeing as her brain would still have to process _three_ brain patterns while I was healing her." Selmak replied.

"How's that?" Daniel was confused.

"She would be hearing the snake's thoughts, the human's thoughts, and her own thoughts at the same time." Jack explained. Everyone gave him a strange look. "What? I do know_ some_ things!"

"But perhaps if you put her under a very deep stasis, then you would be able to do it, yes?" A voice came from behind them. Everyone turned to see Janet leaning in the doorframe looking quizzically at Selmak.

"Perhaps…" Selmak mused.

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SG-1 gathered in the observation area of the room which lizzy was in. Janet was explaining to her what Jacob was going to do. Lizzy was confused and worried.

"You're going to do WHAT to me?" she glanced apprehensively at the rather large needle in Janet's hand. Janet sighed and explained the procedure for the umpteenth time.

"We're going to put you into a deep stasis so your brain doesn't get an overload while Jacob is healing you with the device." Lizzy thought this over for a minute,

"I trust you; will you be here when he's healing me?"

"I promise." Janet injected the needle into lizzy's arm and stayed with her until she slipped into unconsciousness.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Jacob entered the room healing device in hand.

"Doc, we can't guarantee this will work."

"I know, but it's our best idea yet."

Jacob gave control over to Selmak , who proceeded toward the bed and it's small occupant.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, light spilled forth from the healing device and Lizzy stirred in her sleep. Janet's brow furrowed in worry, what if the sedative wasn't strong enough? Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours. But finally Selmak released his concentration.

"I've done all I can do, though I hardly think it will be good enough. The damage was extensive. The human brain was not made to handle this much strain for so long." He exited the room, and Daniel entered. The rest of SG-1 went back to their daily work.

"Hey, you ok?" he touched her shoulder and she turned toward him. Chocolate eyes met blue, Janet smiled.

"I just hope this works."

Daniel gave her a reassuring grin.

"Me too."

A startled sound came from behind them.

"Janet?" Lizzy looked around, wide eyed and a little unsure of herself.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Janet sat down next to her. Daniel marveled at his angel at work.

"Different. Is this how you always feel?" Lizzy bored her eyes into Daniel's head. She squinted, then shook her head and gave an unsteady smile. Janet glanced at Daniel then back at her.

"Nothing, I can't hear anything."

"That's good!"

"I hope so." Lizzy's lower lip trembled, "It's just a little strange, I've had this ability as long as I can remember, I feel incomplete without it."

"You'll get used to it after a while, trust me." A new voice entered the room. Jack pushed off the doorframe. "Geez, I remember when I could only speak Ancient. Now THAT was weird, and then I had the whole adjustment period after Thor fixed me!"

"Indeed." Came a deeper more imposing voice,

Janet chuckled; Lizzy looked to her for reassurance that she could trust these strange men. Janet nodded to her. Lizzy relaxed a little.

"Jack O'neil and Teal'c, your favorite comedy team at you service!" Jack bowed with a flourish and gestured to Teal'c who raised an eyebrow. To everyone's surprise, and Jack's pleasure, Lizzy let out a little giggle. It was the first time Janet had heard her laugh. Even though Jack was a pain in the butt in the infirmary, he certainly was good with kids!

"Alright! Sorry to be the big bad doctor but, Lizzy really does need to rest!" with that Janet shooed them all out of the room, and gave Lizzy a glass of water.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Lizzy!" She said enthusiastically as she tucked the covers around her patient.

"I am too now, I didn't know other people could be so nice!" Janet smiled.

"Though, I mean it, you have to rest, doctors orders!" Lizzy smiled at her then snuggled beneath the warm blanket. Janet flipped off the light and left to make her rounds on the rest of the infirmary.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took such a long time to get up, the website was giving me problems for the longest time, here it is. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9 Epilogue

"Janet!" Lizzy cried, dropping her book and leaping over the baby toys on the floor to hug the Doctor, then hugged the rest of SG-1 in turn "Hey guys! Dad's finishing the hamburgers outside, and Mom was wondering if Teal'c, Jack, and Daniel could finish the swings outside." Jack nodded

"We'd be happy to squirt." Sam and Janet smiled; Jack was like a kid in a candy store when it came to assembling playground equipment.

"Play nice boys! Dinner is in half an hour!" Called Major Simmons from behind the grill as the guys ran over to the unfinished swing set. Sam went over to talk to Mrs. Simmons, who was one of Sam's best friends.

"What are you reading Lizzy?" Janet asked her little companion.

"It's a book about a girl named Sara Crewe, called _A Little Princess_. I've already read it twice." She said hugging the book. "It's my favorite!" Janet laughed and hugged her; Lizzy was exceptionally bright, only a year ago she couldn't read. Now she was devouring chapter books! Janet sat down on the couch, she and Lizzy had a lot to catch up on!

"How's school?" She asked stroking Lizzy's long, layered hair.

"Great! We're studying about the Chinese! It's amazing how much they invented, and knew about medicine!"

Mrs. Simmons brought in a steaming tray of hamburgers. "Dinner's ready!" She picked up their month old little boy and sat him in a high chair. Daniel and the boys went to wash their hands. Janet sat between Sam and Lizzy, across from Daniel. The group began a lively conversation over their hamburgers. After dinner the Boys finished the swing set and Jack hopped on one swing and Lizzy on the other. Daniel and Janet sat down on the grass drinking root beer floats.

"Lizzy is really happy now." Janet remarked. Daniel looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, what a transformation from a year ago, you'd never know what happened to her just to look at her."

"I'm just glad we found a good family for her." Janet replied.

"Yeah, and know that she's settled you can stop worrying about her and get on with other things." Daniel smiled as she shot him a weird glance. Janet moved closer to him and he put his arm around her, she looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"Well, if you are free tomorrow, Cassie has been begging me to have you over for dinner."

It was Daniel's turn to give her a strange look

"Sure, but I'm 99.9 percent positive that it isn't just Cassie who wants me over." He teased. Janet gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Dinner is at 6:30."


End file.
